


Cookie Ookie | EXO

by JustLanie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Jealousy, M/M, Power Bottom Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Top Byun Baekhyun, Top Oh Sehun
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:34:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24729037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustLanie/pseuds/JustLanie
Summary: 🍪》Junmyeon, Sehun, Kyungsoo y Baekhyun decidieron salir a pasar el rato juntos en la casa de Byun para celebrar el termino de las actividades.El menor propone una divertida idea para la noche, decidiendo cambiar las reglas.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Everyone, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 15





	Cookie Ookie | EXO

Cuatro jóvenes adultos caminan para divertirse un poco en la casa de Byun Baekhyun, el vocalista fue el que dio la grandiosa idea de liberar la tensión de las pesadas semanas llenas de trabajo.

Junmyeon no creía que fuera una buena idea, diciendo que lo mejor es descansar. Sehun no permitió que hablara más, rogando por ser acompañado por su líder favorito, Suho asiente ante su caprichoso miembro.

Kyungsoo suspira y Baekhyun se ríe.

El ruidoso vocalista da paso a sus amigos a su gran hogar, estos deciden instalarse en la sala de estar. Entre pláticas y bebidas con alcohol se hace el ambiente, todos reían mientras conversaban lejos del tema sobre el trabajo, ignorando por un momento su vida de artistas para sentirse como lo que son, adultos divirtiéndose.

Sehun mira al mayor, este se veía algo mareado por las bebidas anteriores. Sus mejillas tiene un tono rosado, muy bonito, quiere besarlo y sumergirse en su cuerpo.   
Mira a otro lado, Kyungsoo de igual forma parece observar al líder.

Sus grandes ojos con esa mirada intensa le provoca desconfianza.

El menor abraza al mayor con fuerza, Junmyeon nada más sonríe y deja que Sehun haga lo que quiera. 

—¡Estoy aburrido! —Grita Baekhyun, Kyungsoo lo calla. 

—¿Quieren jugar a algo? —Habla el más alto, los demás asienten curiosos. —Cookie Ookie.

Baekhyun sonríe, Kyungsoo niega y Junmyeon parece no saber acerca del juego. Sin más que perder Sehun toma una botella vacía, la gira para apuntar a uno de los miembros con una gran idea en su cabeza; siempre y cuando fuera como lo quiere.

Se detiene la punta en Junmyeon.

Sehun le encanta su suerte.

—No tengo galletas, no las como mucho. —Habla Baekhyun alzando una ceja.

—No es necesario, mira en quien se detuvo. —Apunta al mayor, este sigue sin entender a lo que se refieren los demás.

Para mala suerte los dos vocalistas lo entendieron al instante.

—¡Ah! Junmyeon perdió. —Kyungsoo habla sorprendio, maldice a Sehun. —Ahora debes ponerte en medio, ¿verdad?

Baekhyun asiente.

Los cuatro no estaban en sus cinco sentidos, todos se encontraban mareados sin pensar mucho las cosas. Por esa razón el líder obedece a los demás; se sienta de rodillas mirados a los tres.

El juego ha comenzando.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer? —Pregunta moviendo su cabeza, Baekhyun le explica lo que pasará a continuación. 

Para sorpresa de los demás Suho asiente confundido, después de todo parecen un montón de borrachos jugando.

Eligen sus posiciones; Sehun en medio, Kyungsoo a la derecha y Baekhyun a la izquierda.  
Todo era tan raro e intenso, el ambiente se vuelve tan caliente que duele respirar. 

—¿Están listos? —Pregunta Baekhyun, los otros dos asienten nerviosos.

En movimientos lentos sacan sus miembros, Sehun y Kyungsoo eran los únicos erectos mientras que Baekhyun a penas despertaba.   
Ya se saben las reglas, el último en correrse se come la galleta, en este sentido Junmyeon es la galleta.

Los tres se masturban bajo la mirada perdida del líder, este con las mejillas rosas y su labios temblorosos observa como sus menores se tocan intentando ganar a toda costa.

Sehun estaba totalmente perdido en Junmyeon, quiere ganar con todas sus fuerzas sin que nadie pueda detenerlo. Pero observa como el líder saca su lengua para humedecer sus labios, todo mirando a los ojos el menor quien está en el medio, o sea, toda su vista está directamente en el rapero.  
Quiere aguantar, claro que lo desea con toda su alma.

Sehun suelta un gemido cuando se corre, terminado en el rostro del líder.

—¡N-no! —Se siente como un idiota, acaba de perder una gran oportunidad por no aguantarse las ganas. Kyungsoo se ríe y lo aparta, quedando junto a Baekhyun en medio.

Suho por su parte intenta quitarse los fluidos ajenos de la cara, ya que la mayoría quedó entre sus labios y mejillas. Abre la boca para pedir un pañuelo, aunque un poco del semen del rapero entra sorprendiéndolo.

Kyungsoo ahoga un gemido, no detiene su mano ya que perdería al instante. Baekhyun mueve sus hombros divertido, estaba casi seguro que ya había ganado gracias a que Sehun perdió primero. El actor cada vez que su pelvis se contraría miraba a Sehun para calmar sus ganas, siendo una idea ya que lo lograba, pero ahora el menor no está, teniendo que ver directamente a Junmyeon.

Sehun está enamorado del líder, de igual forma Kyungsoo. Esos dos batallan por el corazón de Junmyeon quien no parece darse cuenta, aunque Sehun llevaría la ventaja por ser el "niño" de Suho.

El más bajo muerde sus labios, todo a su alrededor estaba tan caliente que juraba derretirse en cualquier momento. Junmyeon lo mira desde abajo, su frente suda y sus pupilas se dilatan.

Kyungsoo se sentía en su límite.

Suho se sofoca, su manos y cabeza arden hasta marearse, sus pupilas quieren cerrarse y su lengua pica por salir.

—Soo... —Junmyeon le habla en un tono bajo.

Y así perdió.

Terminó por correrse, pero a diferencia de Sehun este se acerca terminado completamente dentro de la boca del líder. 

—¡Oye! —Sehun se para enfadado, no sabía que eso podía hacerse. —¡No es justo!

—Cállate. —Trata de controlar su aliento, mira como Baekhyun se acerca al mayor para obtener su premio. —Ahg, maldición.

El líder mira al vocalista acercarse, quiere hablar pero Baekhyun ya sabe como calentar a Suho en un segundo; toma su barbilla, lo mira detenidamente y mete su pulgar dejando que el mayor haga su trabajo. 

—Myeonnie, ¿me quieres? —Baekhyun no siente ningún tipo de sentimiento más allá la atracción por el gordo trasero del líder y su voz cuando mantiene relaciones sexuales, no arrepiente de haberlo atrapado hace años con su ex-novio.

El más bajo asiente tímidamente, se acuesta en la alfombra abriendo sus piernas. Sehun y Kyungsoo gruñen, se podría decir que la envidia los carcome cada vez que el mayor suelta un gemido.

Junmyeon no suele emborracharse mucho, este tiende a volverse muy cariñoso y sumiso con cualquiera que llame su atención, siendo un hombre bisexual que gusta del placer en algunas ocasiones.

Baekhyun baja de sus pantalones y ropa interior al mismo tiempo, comienza a moverse bajo la atenta mirada de dos enamorados celosos.

—¡No es justo! —Sehun vuelve a gritar intentando detener al vocalista, siendo obviamente inútil. —¡Quiero estar con Myeonnie!

—Cállate, tú empezaste con esta mierda. —Cubre su rostro con sus manos temblorosas. 

—Creí que iba a ganar. —Hace un puchero, quiere separarlos y dormir con su hyung. —¡No es justo!

Un gemido del líder llamó la atención de los dos hombres impotentes, Baekhyun se adelantó demasiado penetrando al mayor mientras este envolvía sus piernas en su cintura.

Junmyeon gime, no se detiene ni tiene algún tipo de vergüenza, se deja guiar por sus sentidos y como es golpeado deliciosamente en ese punto que lo vuelve loco. Baekhyun toma su rostro y planta un beso apasionado, chupando y saboreando la cavidad bucal del líder.

—No es justo... —Sehun estaba harto.

El vocalista y el rapero nada más veían como los pies del mayor se flexionan entre cada estocada, como sus manos se sostienen fuertemente de la espalda del más alto. Su voz era ruidosa y fina, Junmyeon siempre ha sido muy sensible demostrándolo muchas veces.

—¡Ah! —Baekhyun finalmente se corre, toma con fuerza sus caderas para que tome hasta la última gota.

Kyungsoo suspira cansado, finalmente ha dejado a Junmyeon en paz y ya no tendría que ver como su enorme trasero es tomado por otro hombre. Sehun piensa exactamente igual. 

—M-me siento raro. —Habla Suho intentando pararse, sus piernas tiemblan por lo que se tambalea. —Pagajoso.

—Myeonnie. —Sehun lo acerca tomándolo de la mano, el mayor aún conserva su camisa. —¿Te gustó estar con Baekhyun hyung?

—¿Uhm? —No entiende. —Sí, fue bueno.

Sehun hace un puchero con sus labios, visiblemente molesto por el comentario.

—¿No quieres estar conmigo mejor? —Le sostiene de los muslos, Junmyeon suspira pesado.

—¡Oye! No te adelantes. —El ojón gruñe molesto, se posiciona detrás del mayor. —Myeonnie, ¿no prefieres estar mejor conmigo?

Suho se deja abrazar por los dos hombres, no es muy consiente igual que los demás integrantes, así que se hinca y deja que los menores jueguen con su cuerpo tanto como lo desen.

Después de todo él es la galleta.


End file.
